


Bloodbound

by SparklingDuckling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nephilim, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDuckling/pseuds/SparklingDuckling
Summary: "Glass shattered. Wood broke. Doors were kicked in. You were sitting in your room. The pink walls were not helping to calm your nerves. What was going on? What was happening?"It was supposed to be an easy job. Easy enough for the Winchesters to let Jack tag along. Just a small vampire nest close to Boston. What they didn't expect to find though was a human girl. The girl was almost completey drained of blood and the hunters decide to take her with them. If they had only known of the consequences this decision would bring.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You
Kudos: 5





	Bloodbound

Glass shattered. Wood broke. Doors were kicked in. You were sitting in your room. The pink walls were not helping to calm your nerves. What was going on? What was happening?

You heard shots being fired. Screaming. Screams from pain and screams then held meaning. You couldn’t distinguish them.

You knew screams. You were familiar with them, but not like this. Never like this. Never did you hear the family scream. From pain and from anger. Your breath came out in hard huffs. Tears were burning in your eyes. This was so familiar and yet too different. You were holding on to the old teddy bear in your clutch. It had been with you from day one. You didn’t know how long ago that was. Time had no meaning here where nobody aged.

Suddenly: the door! Someone was trying to open it! Silent tears rolled down your cheek, eyes fixed on the door at the opposite of the room. You were scared and didn't know what to do besides crawling as far into a corner of your room as you could. There were two loud thuds before the door broke away and gave entry to whatever was behind it.

It was a man, or rather a boy. Gold blonde hair was adorning his head, almost locking like a halo. He was looking around the room, not seeing you at first. But when his gaze finally ran over your frail body his eyes widened in shock.

"Sam! Dean!" He called without looking away from you. He tilted his head to the side, like he wasn't quite sure what to make of you. Were you friend or enemy?

The same question was echoing through your own mind. _Enemy!,_ her head screamed. _They killed them all!_

But the boy didn't look that scary. He looked...normal. Friendly almost. He carefully took a step towards you but you tried to crawl even further away. That made him halt in his motion.

"Hey," he said softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

The blood on his clothes and hands was telling a different story though and you couldn't bring yourself to believe him. But something about him was strange. There was something you couldn't quite place your finger on.

The sounds of fighting ceased and it was almost eerily quiet.

They killed them all, it echoed through your head again. You should feel sad. They were the closest to a family you had. But it wasn't sadness that you felt in your chest. It was relief.

You still focused on the boy. Staring at him with big eyes but not saying anything. He was trying to calm you. He reached out his hand in a peaceful gesture and slowly moved towards you. This time you didn't crawl back.

He was almost close enough to touch you know and you moved to bring some extra space between you two. He seemed to think that you were still scared of him and he moved back.

"I'm going to get my friends now," he said and was about to walk away again.

"Don't!" It escaped your lips and you quickly grabbed his hand to prevent him from getting away. His hand was warm and soft. So different from the cold dead touch you were used to.

"Please don't leave me alone." Your voice was barely a whisper but he heard you loud and clear. A smile danced across his full lips.

"Sam! Dean!" He called again. This time there were sounds of two men walking. Shortly after they walked into the room. The smaller one of the two was looking through the room. 

"What is this? A room from Barbie's Dream House?"

"Dean," said the other one to get his attention. The taller one was already looking at you. His face was a mask of tension, like he was not sure whether you were a danger to them.

When the other one - Dean - finally looked at you he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Is she human?" he asked.

"I think so," answered the boy with the halo-like hair.

"We need to be sure," said Dean. He grabbed his manchete harder and walked towards you, manchete pointing at you. You were scared and tried to crawl away but it was no use.

"Open your mouth," he demanded. Your eyes drifted over to the boy and he smiled at you encouragingly, so you did how you were told. Dean got down on one knee and took hold of your chin to examine your teeth. After he was done and looked at the other two.

"Human," he said and stood up. "God, this is the second time we find a nest with vampires that keep human blood bags. Sick bastards."

"What are we gonna do with her?" asked the first boy.

"Well, we can't just let her stay here," said the tallest man. He tried to smile at her.

"Hi, I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean and that's Jack," he introduced himself and the others. "Do you have a name?"

You just looked at him with big eyes. Sam waited a few seconds before asking, "Can you speak? Do you understand me?"

Your eyes moved back to Jack, checking if it was okay to talk. He just continued smiling so you nodded your head.

"(Y/n)," you said. "That's my name."

"(Y/n)," Sam said. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. We're here to help you."

"Help me," you echoed his words.

Sam smiled. "Yes. You need to come with us. Can you stand?"

You nodded and slowly stood up, letting go of Jack's hand in the process. The three men gasped upon seeing your state. You were heavily malnourished and sickly pale. Your anemia was as clear as day.

You were only wearing a thin white nightgown. Dean shook off his jacket to take his flannel off and offered it to you. You took it, thanking him with a nod. The fabric was warm, which felt good on your cold skin.

The brothers and Jack led you out of the house. It was scary walking past the beheaded corpses of your former family and you tried your best not to look but they were everywhere.

A whimper left your lips but determination glistened in your eyes. You would not break down now. You wouldn't. You had to be strong and if it was the last thing you did.

As you stepped outside you had to blink against the winter sun. At least you assumed it was winter based on the cold ground beneath your nacked feet. The brother threw their machetes in the trunk of their car.

Dean sighed happily. “I could eat something now. What about you, Sammy?”

Sam shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t you think we have something more urgent to discuss right now?” He nodded towards you. 

Dean took a long look at you before asking, “When was the last time you got something to eat?”

You thought for a moment before answering, “Yesterday morning.”

“I think we should treat the poor girl for a meal,” said Dean.

“I agree,” said Jack suddenly to Sam and Dean’s surprise.

“I guess I’m outnumbered,” said Sam defeated. He forced a smile and looked back at you. “I hope you’re hungry then.”

Half an hour later all four of you sat in a diner in a neighbouring town. You sat next to the window cross from Jack and next to Sam. An older waitress came over to take your order.

“What can I do four you, sweetheart?”

“I take the veggie burger please,” said Sam. Then the waitress looked at you. You took a quick look at the menu before saying, “A bacon cheeseburger, please.”

Dean laughed. “I like her. The same for me please.”

“And for me,” Jack added.

“Alrighty then,” said the waitress and walked away with a smile.

“So now,” said Dean and clapped his hands together. He moved in his seat and pierced through you with his green gaze. “How long have you been with the nest?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. A long time but I don’t know how long.”

Sam nodded. “You look like you’re in your early 20s. Maybe 21, is that correct?”

You shrugged again. “I don’t know. I don’t know how many years passed.”

“You’ve been with them for years?” asked Jack, eyes wide.

You nodded. “I assume so. I was a lot smaller when they took me in.”

“These bastards,” said Dean. “They kidnapped a fucking child to be their living blood bank?”

“I’m surprised they kept you alive for that long,” commented Sam. “Were you the only girl they kidnapped?”

You shook your head. “No, there were other brides.”

“Brides?” Sam and Dean asked simultaneously. 

You nodded. “For each brother they took a girl to groom into the perfect bride.”

“Okay, hold up,” said Dean. “You have to explain that from the beginning. What do you mean with ‘bride’?”

You sighed. You didn’t want to relive what had happened to you in that house. But these men had saved you. How could you not answer them?

You swallowed the lump in your throat and said, “The nest is a Family of six vampires. Mother, father, sister and Damien were living in the house with their three butlers. These are the ones you’ve killed.”

“So there are more vampires?” asked Sam. You nodded again.

“George and Claude are the two oldest sons. They are living elsewhere.”

“And the brides?” asked Dean. “What about them?”

You looked down at your hands, who had started to play with the hem of the flannel.You didn’t really want to tell them was next. The memories were too painful.

“It’s alright,” said Jack suddenly and reached over the table to gently lay a hand on your arm. You looked up at his face so full of warmth with his smile. Taking a deep breath you continued, “It’s tradition in the family that sons marry human brides that they can drink from and do with whenever and whatever they like. They take them as little girls and teach them how to become the perfect bride for their vampire husband.”

“And you were supposed to become one of these brides?” Sam asked his voice full of sympathy.

“Yes,” you answered. “I’m betrothed to the youngest son, Damien.”

“Betrothed,” Jack repeated, a frown on his face.

At that moment the waitress appeared again with their food.

“There you go,” she said. “Enjoy.”

They thanked her and the men started devouring their food. You were still a little skeptical. With delicate fingers you picked up your burger. You didn’t know when the last time you ate something as big as this. The family had been extremely careful with what they fed you. Most of the time they simply gave you all your nutrients over infusions into your veins. Eating too much sugar or too many fats had a big influence on the taste of your blood. And the family wanted to make sure your blood tasted exquisite.

You smelled the burger and your mouth started watering. Without waiting any longer you took a big bite of your burger.

“Do you know where the other sons live?” asked Sam.

“No;” you said, shaking your head. “They left a long time ago. i don’t remember where they went. But you have to kill them. Plase! If they find out you killed the family and they’ll try to kill you.”

“Don’t worry, (Y/n);” said Sam. “Once we’re done eating we’ll bring you to a hospital and start hunting down the rest of the vampires.”

“No!” you said a little too loud, your voice quivering with fear. “You can’t leave me alone! I’m property of the family. If they find out that I went with you they will kill me!”

“We can’t let that happen, Sam,” said Jack. “We have to protect her.”

“And how?,” asked Dean. “We don’t have time to babysit her. We need to find the other nests. And as long as she can’t provide new information…”

“I might have information,” you said quickly. “I don’t know exactly where George and Claude live but I have a vague idea.”

“Still,” said Sam. “A doctor has to check if you're alright. We can’t just take you with us.”

“We don’t need a Doctor,” said Jack. “I can heal her. And I can babysit her, if you’re okay with that.”

“Are you sure, Jack?” asked Sam. “We thought you’d like to go with us hunting down the other vampires.”  
“Yes, I do,” Jack admitted. “But we can’t let (Y/n) stay alone and her safety is more important.”

The brothers exchanged a look.

"Well, we'll be taking her to the bunker then, I guess."


End file.
